leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PBD01
The Mysterious Lines (Japanese: ふしぎなぎょうれつ) is the first book in the Pokémon Daisuki Tales series. It is an interactive book written by Akihito Toda and illustrated by Sumiyoshi Kizuki. This book and its narration are in Japanese, and they have not been translated into English. It is 24 pages long. Plot Zubat, Eevee, Marill, and Pikachu have traveled a long way and they're all hungry and thirsty when Pikachu spots a town ahead. Walking into the town, they look for someplace to eat and drink. This time, Pikachu spots a long line, but there's no sign for the place the Pokémon are lining up to. When Marill asks the Zangoose at the end of the line what the place is, the Zangoose just points at the line and smiles. They figure it must be be a place with good food if the line is so long and try to get in line...but when they do, the Pokémon ahead of them get mad at them! Leaving the line, they walk around the town and notice that all of the shops and buildings have lines of Pokémon but no signs. Fed up, Pikachu and its friends run and run until they end up in the center of the town, in the plaza. They're feeling down, convinced that the Pokémon in the town don't want them there. Then, a marching band strides into the plaza. Pikachu and its friends worry that they'll be scolded again. But the Pokémon in the band are smiling and waving. That's when Pikachu finally understands. Reading the first letters of the names of the Pokémon in the band in the order they're lined up in, the Pokémon spell out "Welcome to town!" Pikachu and its friends can finally relax knowing they're welcome. Interaction The reader may choose between a male and female narrator, labeled as "Father" and "Mother" and voiced by Yōtarō Ōkubo and Chikage Yamashita, respectively. After having seen all pages once, the reader is prompted to reread the book from the beginning, this time clicking on new buttons that show up in the middle of certain pages. These buttons reveal the words that other Pokémon lines in the book spelled. Secrets These are the Pokémon signs that are revealed when the reader clicks a button that appears on a second read-through of the book. These signs are formed by Pokémon standing in a line so that the first letter from each of their names spells a word when read in order. The tables shown below describe how the signs are formed and read. *Page 7-8: The sign revealed spells "Yummy Pizza" in Japanese. *Page 11-12: The same Pokémon sign as on page 7-8 is seen, but Pikachu's friends have lined up after them, so that the sign now reads "Yummy Pizza Yuck". *Page 13-14: Two signs are revealed, spelling "Pasta" and "Candy" *Page 15-16: Two signs are revealed, spelling "Fruit" and "Flowers". *Page 23-24: In addition to the "Welcome to town!" sign originally revealed during the first read-through, a sign in the background is revealed that spells "Toilet". Characters Pokémon * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * Read The Mysterious Lines online (Japanese) (Javascript required) Category:Pokémon Tales